Until the End
by Sxphyre
Summary: Mary didn't drop her rose, and Ib and Garry are clueless of her secret. Hand in hand, they jump out of the fabricated world. Just an alternate ending for the game Ib.


**Hey! This is just a short little thing about an alternate ending I thought up of. So... read and tell me what you think! In this fic, there is no "two can escape" rule. **

-Ib-

Mary and I descended the steps and heard a familiar voice.

"Oh? Is that so? Ehehehe..." it said. I blinked, as it sounded like Garry...

"What's wrong Ib?" Mary said.

"I'm fine..." I said, and we continued down the hall.

"Really? Ehahaha..." it said again, and for some reason I was scared. Who was in that room? We advanced down the hall quickly and opened the door. Sitting in the middle of many bunny ornaments was a man in a torn jacket with purple hair. It was Garry. I blinked in disbelief and hurried to his side.

"Garry?" I said.

"Really? Who'd do that to a lady! I'd tell them off for sure!" he said. What was he talking about? I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him. His head hung low, his eyes half closed, and a strange smile on his face.

"Do you think this is really Garry? He wouldn't be here, right?" Mary said, but I ignored her.

"Garry...?" I said and shook him again, but his smile didn't cease.

"I'll stay with you forever..." he said softly. I stopped abruptly and blinked. Was he talking to me?

"Don't you want to get out?" I said quietly.

"You'll stay with me... right?" he said. I tried to blink the tears away and shook him again, as they spilled down my face.

"You promised we'd get out together..." I said.

"We can play all day..." he said, and I knew it wasn't Garry.

"What did you do to Garry?" I asked, and there was no reply. I closed my eyes and shook him again, and heard Mary say something but couldn't decipher the words.

"Tell me what you did to Garry!" I shouted, and there was no answer. The strange smile stayed on his face, and I didn't want to leave without him.

"Let's go Ib... I bet this Garry is a fake!" Mary said, but I paid no heed. He wasn't a fake, but he was at the same time.

"What did you do to Garry?!" I said, tears not stopping and I knew he wouldn't reply. I lifted my arm and slapped him as hard as I could. His eyes opened all the way and the smile vanished.

"Where's Garry?" I asked. There was no answer, so I lifted my hand and slapped him again.

"Where is Garry..." I said, closing my eyes and sitting down.

"O..." he said. I continued to weep, as the wicked museum had done something to my friend. I wasn't going to leave without him.

"Ow! Ib, what are you doing?" he said, and I opened my eyes. He was standing now, and I looked up into his eyes, and recognized the bluish grey glint immediately. I got to my feet and threw my arms around him in a mess of tears.

"Woah! I-Ib..." he said, and then put his arms around me.

"Garry's back...?!" Mary said, and I let go and nodded.

"O-Okay..." Mary said, and we continued up the stairs. We came back to the small room with a large painting called, "Aspiration".

"Hm, I feel like I'm forgetting something important..." Garry said.

"What could be more important than getting out?" Mary asked.

"Erm... nothing..." Garry said, and he moved the giant mannequin with a dress on. There was a long black staircase, and we all descended them quickly. Now, we were in another gallery identical to the other one, but it was black.

"Hm, I feel as if I've been here before..." Garry said, and I nodded slightly. We looked around at "Death of the individual", and "Reserved Seat," when finally we approached a large mural called, "Fabricated world,"

"Hey, isn't that the former gallery?" Garry said, surprised.

"I think so..." I said quietly.

"Is this the exit?" Mary asked. Suddenly, the frame around the giant mural disappeared.

"I guess so..." I said.

"Let's jump together!" Mary said, and took ahold of my hand. I grabbed Garry's hand, and we backed up.

"On three!" Garry said, "One,"

"Two!" Mary said.

"Three..." I whispered, and we all ran and jumped into the painting.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and saw a giant painting before me. The nameplate had a word I didn't know... ? World. What was I just doing? What was happening? I looked around, and started walking around the museum. I looked at The Hanged Man and Death of the ?... I didn't know a lot of words here. I wish I knew what they meant.

I went down the steps into the main lobby, and saw a woman with wavy brown hair and red eyes like me, and a man with short brown hair. For some reason I felt a resemblance to them. I walked a little closer to see a short girl with long blonde hair. For some reason she looked vaguely familiar too. I walked up to them and looked up at them, feeling some sort of connection, when the woman looked down at me.

"Hello, young lady, what do you need?" she asked. Why did I feel something when there wasn't?

"Daddy, can we get some candy on the way home?" the blonde girl babbled, and the man shushed her.

"Nothing..." I said to the woman almost inaudibly. She looked exactly like me... like... my mother... Her eyes were deep red like mine, but her hair was a bit wavy, but looked done with a curling iron.

"Are you sure?" she said. "You look a bit... lost," I blinked, and nodded. If she wasn't my mom, then I guess I was.

"I guess..." I said.

"Whenever you're lost, remember to tell someone!" she said, and put her arm around me and went to the front desk.

"This little girl is lost," she said.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"What's your name?" the woman bend down and said to me.

"Ib..." I said.

"Ib? Alright," he said and pulled up a mic.

"There is a lost child here at the front desk. Her name is Ib, she has brown hair and red eyes. If she is your child, or you were the one who brought her here, please come to the front desk," he said into the mic.

"Just wait here," The woman said, and walked off to the whining blonde. She talked with the man a bit, and all three of them left the museum. I didn't know how long I waited, but it was only about a minute until a tall man with purple hair came to the front desk.

"I'm her guardian," he said to the man, and he nodded.

"Ib, don't wander off like that! You made me worried!" he said, and I looked up at his face. The purple hair spilled over his left eye, and his jacket was torn and ragged. His eyes were a shade of blue with a gray tint, and gave off a blue ish gray glint. I blinked, and for some reason found it familiar. Of course it was familiar, he was my guardian... but it felt as if... I reached into my pocket and felt a crinkly wrapper. I took it out of my pocket, and there was a small lemon candy. He stopped and looked back at me.

"What is it Ib?" he said. "And who gave you that candy?"

"You did," I said immediately, and didn't know why. It just came out for no reason.

"I... did?" he said, and a blank expression was on his face, and he was staring out into the distance.

"You... fainted in the hall..." he said. I blinked.

_Ib awoke in a small room, a warm jacket over her body. She sat up and shook her head free of the nightmare she had. Garry closed his book softly and put it on the shelf. He walked over to her and kneeled down._

_"Good morning, Ib! How are you feeling?" he asked._

_"I had a nightmare..." she said._

_"Oh... you poor thing. Being exposed to such frightful sights, you know?" he said. "Take a look in that pocket, Ib," Ib put her hand in the warm jackets pocket and felt a crinkly wrapper. She pulled out a small lemon candy._

_"You can have that candy, feel free to eat it," he said. _

I remembered...

"We did it Garry!" I said in a rush.

"What did we do...?" he said.

"The museum! We got out! You did give me this candy..." I said.

"You... I... we..." he stuttered, trying to comprehend it all.

"Remember those crazy paintings? I healed your blue rose!" I said, and felt excited for the first time in my life. All the memories just poured into my head.

"Y-Yes..." he said.

"There were a dozen of those things chasing us, and I fainted because it was so much and I was so tired," I said. His face lit up, and he smiled and looked at me.

"We did it Ib," he said.

"We did," I said, and we put our arms around each other.

Ending:

~U~n~t~i~l~ ~T~h~e~ ~E~n~d~

* * *

**I've always had this idea... but I was too lazy to write about it. I really love this ending :3 They all get out happy. Maybe I'll post more endings in this fic, maybe not. We'll see, won't we? Leave a review as to what you thought of this ending!**


End file.
